


heavy

by sleepynayeon



Series: i need you, but you don't need me [1]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Vague Ending, michaeng, no closure whatsoever, open to inferences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 02:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11370699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepynayeon/pseuds/sleepynayeon
Summary: mina has enough to take care of, so shouldn't chaeyoung try to help her?





	heavy

**Author's Note:**

> one of the many angsts i had written for fun that ended up rotting in my notebook. i decided to break them out and see what people thought of them. it's relatively short, and vague as fuck, but still, i hope you like it.

_It's not you, it's me_ was an excuse Mina had heard -- and used -- all the time. It was quite a light excuse, really. Pinning the blame on yourself, no harm done. It was the lightest excuse Mina had used...

 

...but for Chaeyoung, it was extremely heavy. Pinning all the blame on yourself? That was a burden. Like carrying a bag of rocks. Why doesn't the other person shoulder some of the blame? Why is it just you who has to endure it all?

 

This, of course, attracted Chaeyoung to Mina. Someone who would always shoulder the blame, no matter how heavy the burden? Poor Mina was probably having trouble with all this. Chaeyoung wanted to help the other girl. How bad could it be? If Mina could survive all this time, why couldn't Chaeyoung?

 

 

 

The first thing Chaeyoung thought before she let herself drown in the endless depth of water before her was that Mina was very tough. Very, very tough. To shoulder a heavy burden like that without help...it took so much strength.

 

Mina didn't even need help with it. It wasn't heavy for her; it was light. So why did Chaeyoung get herself involved?

 

As she fell, she wished that she had never tried handling something as heavy as that.

 

It was just too heavy.

 

Like her motionless body, being pulled under by the cold, cold water.

 

Heavy.


End file.
